The Farmer
by Lord Rosenhiem
Summary: This is my first starcraft story.I hope you like it a lot.Pleaz R&R and no FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I HAVE ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!


THE FARMER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the story of a legend.A legend,who in his own time fought alongside the best marines,ghosts,and firebats he could have hoped for.This is the story of Dack Robinson.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Dack was eighteen he worked in his fathers machinery shop. Dack was facinated at the goliaths, and begged his father to let him pilot one. His father knew he couldn't hold back the rebelious spirit in his proud son,and let him take a break to pilot a goliath. As Dack ran across the planes,he was being stalked by insectoid like creatures. When his break was done,Dack turned around and head home.The creatures made their move.They pounced on Dack's goliath and he plowed them down except for one,who destroyed the goliath and fled towards the factory.Dack walked many weary miles to his father's machine shop.When he got there,all that remained was the specks of blood and the carcasses of marines and machineists.Dack searched for his father and under a pile high with carrion,he found him,face down just as bad as the rest.......Dack wiped away the tears in his eyes and stared at the footprints leading away.He armed himself with anything he could salvage,witch included a gauss rifle and strap,and some mines. Strapping on his equipment,he left the factories,determined to finish of the insectoid who ran away.This is where his story of legend begins............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blood was flying as the 24 omega squad fought the zerg.Three members Jason Hardaway,Salik Azem,and Katherine Vanhousen,shot there way through the carapace to get to the commander,Gui Montag.On they bulldozed those heroic three,Jason using his nuclear launch and canister rifle,Salik and his stim pack and gauss,Katherine and her flamethrower. Soon the zerg left them alone and took on easier prey."Why do the have to be so goddang hard???!!!!"Jason hissed"The overminds overdoing itself this time!"Katherine said in disgust.Salik shouted at the two"What is it with you two?Don't you like this?Let's just get Gui!"He blasted a hydrolisk out of the way and threw a hand grenade at the oncoming zerglings.Computer="Nuclear launch detected."Jason smiled at Salik."Let's take em' all out!!!!"When they reached Gui he looked up wearily at them and grinned."Luitenant Katherine reporting sir!""Major Salik here.How you doin'?""Captain Hardaway reporting for duty,sir!""Let's get out of here!"Commander Montag answered."If we can break through the circle,we might get away!"The four ran towards the zerg defensive circle,blasting their way through and heading towards the hills."We have hydrolisks on our tail!Man,they're fast!"Salik said"Keep it up!We'll die fighting!When we reach the side of the mountain turn around so we can't be surrounded!"Gui Roared.When they reached the hills they turned around and started blasting carapace and carrion away.Gui and Katherine lost they're gas,Salik and Jason ran out of ammo.They all shut they're eyes as the last hydrolisk pounced!...........................................Salik opened his eyes and beheld the hydrolisk with a hole in his back and a figure standing tall with the flames behind him,the fire flashing on his faceguard."Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!This aint heaven! This is the other place and satan come to condemn us all!"Salik whined and fell face first on the ground sobbing.The figure stared at the marine in front of him and looked at the two firebats and the ghost standing in fear. the figure lifted his face guard and lit a cigarette taking a long while to think.The people saw his face was human and walked foreward."Greetings stranger.I'm Gui Montag,head of the 24 omega squad,or what's left of it......"Gui said looking at the wreakage behind the figure."I reckon you saved our lives."Jason said in disbelief at the figure."I reckon I did."The stranger said,softly and strong as if nothing happened."What's your name satan?I..I mean stranger?Salik questioned."Frankly,I'd rather not say,but most folks call me "Farmer"."He answered."Why Farmer?"Katherine asked"There's some zerglings running away,Why don't you show us what you mean?"Farmer whirled around clutching his gauss and mowed down the fleeing zerglings it looked like they were standing still."I can plow the land and anyone on it with Betsi."He said with a grin"Betsi?"Jason inquired.Farmer tapped his gun holster smiling."Oh....."Jason said understanding."Welcome to the group,till' we get off this forsaken rock!"Gui said holding out his hand.Farmer took it and the friendship was sealed.........................................For now.   



End file.
